Application WO 2007/125207 describes an applicator comprising a core curved like a pin onto which is threaded a plurality of kernels supporting application elements in the form of protuberances extending from the kernel. The two branches of the core are then twisted so that the application elements form helical layers. With such an applicator, the user has only one type of application element.
The patent U.S. Pat. No. 7,096,936 discloses an applicator comprising a first application member and a second application member. Each application member comprises a twisted core comprising bristles clamped between metal strands of the core and the two application members are twisted together. Such an applicator provides only one type of application element and does not provide an untwisted core presenting a spiralling induced by the twisting of the second core.
FR 2 906 116 discloses a flocked core over which a sleeve carrying bristles is placed, which compresses or redirects the flocking of the core. There is no spiralling of the flocked core when the sleeve is placed over said core.